


Pet Tyrant

by garylovesjohn



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Anal Play, Come Inflation, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/M, Femdom, Large Cock, Monsters, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Human Genitalia, Omorashi, Piss, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Self-Indulgent, Sounding, Tentacle Sex, Teratophilia, Urethra Fingering, Urethral Play, Urination, Weird Biology, Wetting, urethra fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:28:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28157574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garylovesjohn/pseuds/garylovesjohn
Summary: Jill has some fun with Nemesis.
Relationships: Nemesis/Jill Valentine
Kudos: 51





	Pet Tyrant

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't supposed to make anatomical sense, just enjoy the dumb smut.

With a smirk, Jill spread her legs, inviting Nemesis, her obedient servant, to have fun with her. A reward for him being a good boy.

She caressed his scarred head amorously, looking into his single eye.

Already, one of his large hands was finding its way to her wetness. Brutish fingers playing between her pink folds. He knew her body like a map and he knew what kind of ravage he had wrought upon it over the years.

His thick index teased her clit a bit before dipping down, not to her cunt, but her urethra. He fingered her there, knowing how much she loved it.

She didn't even need to say it. He could see how she swayed upon the bed. He could tell from the sound of her voice, moaning in growing ecstasy.

One finger soon became two, then three. He had thoroughly stretched all of her holes to an inhuman degree, he could do anything he wanted.

His oversized digits reached all the way inside of her bladder, shaking it around. He hammered her with his hand, rocking her hard, making her come over and over into his upturned palm.

He knew she needed something bigger to truly get off. Something that could reach far deeper.

The parasite elongated its boneless limbs and replaced the fingers.

As a tentacle vigorously fucked her pisshole, opening it wider than before, Jill went momentarily limp. Its fleshy, squirming mass coiling inside of her bladder. Urine squirted whenever it would pull out, only to halt the flow by hilting her once again. Filling her entirely.

Coming hard from her urethra, she grunted in intense pleasure. This was merely foreplay and already she felt like she was losing her mind.

A second tentacle joined in, further stretching her. She had become so loose. Wet and slippery with piss and slime the parasite secreted. The worming feelers fucked her deep and rough.

Nemesis was panting, a soft growl, his hot breath upon Jill's sweaty face.

She kissed his lipless mouth, eagerly letting his long tongue descend down her throat.

This was his signal. Mistress wanted more and, like the good pet Tyrant that he was, he would obey.

Retiring his tentacles, followed by a hot gush of piss, Nemesis angled himself at the entrance of Jill's gaping urethra. His shaft humongous and bulging, writhing with the parasite's limbs underneath the loose foreskin. Its shape malformed and barely human.

The tapered head slipped inside and Jill's eyes whited out at the intense stretch.

"Oh fuck…" she gasped, rocking her hips to lower herself further on that mutant meatpole.

So hot.

So hard.

So eagerly squirming.

Nemesis was out of patience. He grabbed Jill by the hips and slammed into her. Bottoming out within her bladder.

The urge to relieve herself once more became unbearable, but she was firmly plugged.

She could only hold onto the bedsheets for dear life as the Tyrant fucked her pisshole with all of his superhuman might.

Spread as wide as her body would allow. It felt so tight. It was amazing. Fucked stupid in such a forbidden, sensitive place. All those moving textures made her see stars.

She worked her clit as her pet Tyrant pounded her bladder numb with his battering ram of turgid flesh. All the while his extra tentacles had found their way inside of her ass.

He left her cunt untouched, much preferring to take his pleasure this way.

And so did Jill. Her body had gained quite a few interesting quirks since the infection and this was one of them. Being able to withstand a Tyrant's strength was also a nice plus.

Nemesis fucked her relentlessly, drooling all over her glistening face and bouncing breasts.

He roared as he came, filling her bladder like a balloon, so much so that her abdomen grew swollen.

God, she needed to piss so bad she was shaking now.

She resisted the urge to push him away, gritting her teeth, waiting for him to pull out on his own.

He kept lazily humping inside of her urethra with his softening dick, but soon the insane pressure of come and urine forced him out.

Her canal wide open, she sprayed the floor like a hose, emptying herself as tentacles still toyed with her twitching anus.

Nemesis was spent beside her, purring happily.

The relief made her come so hard she nearly passed out.

She'd be incontinent for days, but she didn't care.

She was satisfied.


End file.
